


the many soulmates of Miss Darcy Lewis (obviously not all at once)

by Ethestrangest1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, a bit risque in places, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1
Summary: This is a series of short drabbles which I will do kind of by ear, I will name each story and if you guys want any more of one I can write more. warning! I have no beta reader and I am dyslexic... I do my best but, godamn it can be awful.Darcy Lewis finds her soulmate :)





	1. Chapter 1

its just paint, he is a real Picasso 

Darcy looked around the common room, it was dramatically huge. there was a bar and a living room set up and a huge oak table. Jane had gone straight up to the Lab where they would be working, she didn't really have any interest in the life of the place jane was all about the SCIENCE! and really who could blame her... science nerd that she is. Darcy strode over to the kitchenett she had noticed behind the table. working quickly learning where everything basically automatically where everything is, she made a coffee for herself and her boss lady and herself. bitter soup as Jane called it. she found a tray in a slot in the side of the kitchenette. she rested it on the counter and re-slung her backpack over her shoulder grabbing the tray she walked slowly to the elevator, the door slid open as she approached. she stepped into the elevator. 

"Thank you, Jarvis"

"you are welcome miss Lewis"

"can you take me to jane please?"

"Dr Foster has moved to her quarters where she was joined by Thor, it thinks perhaps it would be best to give them space" Darcy groaned loudly. 

"Great," she whispered sarcastically "alright I guess I'm gonna go to my room then thanks, dude" 

"as you wish Miss Lewis" 

\---------------------------------  
The doors of the elevator opened on a smooth white corridor. Jarvis had informed her that her room was the door at the end of the corridor. she walked slowly down the corridor, her neck itched, she passed 2 doors close together. she made a mental note to ask Jarvis who lived on her floor. she placed her hand on the handle her thumb on the concealed reader, the door clicked open. she slowly sauntered into her room, her backpack fell from her shoulder as the door closed silently behind her. the room was impressive but empty... well, not room so much as apartment.n she was standing in an open plan kitchen/dining room/living room the room looked out onto a small balcony. she surveyed the decor. it was a little drab for her taste but with a few touches of her own, it would be perfect. walking exploratively through her new home she found a large bathroom which was connected to her bedroom. it was modest inside but lovely a large tv attached to the wall at the end of her bed had her planning sleepovers with jane. she found her closet was already filled with the meagre luage she had brought with her. she jumped on the plush bed that took up the majority of the room. rolling over she grinned. 

"miss Lewis I have been requested to deliver you to a meeting in the main conference room"

"do I have time to change?"

"yes you have approximately thirty minutes to get ready, I would have informed you sooner if I had known of it in advance" 

"thank you, Jarvis, would you be able to remind me in approximately 15 minutes"

"of course Miss Lewis" 

"Please call me Darcy"

"as you wish Miss Darcy" Darcy smiled up at the ceiling before rolling off the bed to jump in the shower. 

\------------------------------------------------

After arriving at the meeting and securing a seat hidden at the back tony went through the whole 'welcome to the tower please don't blow anything up' talk they all ran through the news of the day, and reminded everyone to relax and enjoy this short break they seemed to be having... because you know the Avengers don't get vacation time...  
Darcy surveyed the room and her neck itched again her thigh as well. it's kind of distracting being this room full of beautiful super beings. she couldn't wait to be out of it though. 

\------------------------------------------------

Days later Darcy was sitting on the floor with her head between Clint's legs as they watched a movie. bucky and Steve were sitting at the bar, Natasha looked at them and back to Darcy conspiratorially. natasha and Clint had worked well with darcy immediately and after a night of trash talking the mission impossible films and 3 bottles of vodka they got be close friends. a few nights ago a bot half a bottle deep in tequila and in the 10 mins of golden haze before they ended up throwing up into the sink Darcy had revealed her attraction to the two super soldiers... she had never held a conversation with. of course the delightfully charming Steve had introduced himself and bucky but it was in passing and when Darcy was too nervous to see much more than hi. filled with the liquid courage known as natasha's favourite beer and polish vodka combo Darcy made her way over to the two men. her neck and thigh itched again. 

"Hey Steve, mind if I join you guys"

"of course not have a seat," sitting down Darcy looked at steves hands before looking quizzically up at the two men. 

"whats on your hands?" 

"its just paint," he smiled looking down almost guilty. darcy's mouth went dry. 

"He is a real Picasso" bucky grinned at her, she audibly squeaked that time. 

"that's got to be really cool, I can't wait to see," The two men looked up suddenly. "Have you ever painted him?" Darcy knew, she knew what she had said. 

"Darcy. I.." Steve looked at her adoringly.

"holy shit" bucky grinned again

"all three of us?" she looked up in wonder and excitement. "NAT, come over here," Natasha got up and jogged over

"whats going on?" 

"they are my soulmates" 

"Сладкая мать Бога"

Сладкая мать Бога means sweet mother of god


	2. Mighty Sister you could make even the greatest warrior quiver in his boots **this has mildy inappropriet content**

Thor and Darcy sat around the large Tv in the common room. they were disscussing battles back on thors homeworld like always. It always made Darcy smile to watch thors face as it lit up as he talked o his homeworld. she had always been jealous of how much Jane got to see of his winning smiles. 

"I can imagine you miss Darcy fighting by the side of the Valkyries," Darcy jumped to her feet and climbed up on the coffee table, successfully not knocking over the many beer bottles strewn around the room, she looked at Thor who's shiny eyes looked up at her as he sipped from his flask (Darcy had once indulged in some of his Asgardian mead and woke up having forgotten all of pride and prejudice) SHe stood pretending to brandish a sword and held it high above her head

"Odin helps those who cross me," she shouted giggling so hard she could barely stand. thor looked suddenly more alert "I pity the green son of a bitch who tries to harm me!"  
thor could hardly breathe he just looked up at her and then he just laughed coming to stand and picking her up around her waist held her aloft.

"mighty sister you could make even the greatest warrior quake in his boots," he boomed looking up at her. Darcy stopped laughing. she looked at Thor, she could hardly believe what she had just heard. those were her words... the words that spanned the space beneath her breasts in a neat line a space that was not very far from where thor held her. she looked at thor... he was grinning, he looked so happy. Thor laughed out loud. 

"My Lady Darcy," he breathed, looking up at her. his mind went to the words wrapped around his thigh. as a child, he had always wondered why his words were so long and using language no one around him understood. the handwriting always looked unusual loopy and scrawled. he never thought he would meet the person to whom the words belonged. 

"Thor, you... you.." she grabbed him by the face as he lowered her to stand on the table she looked him the face and made up her mind she kissed him hard and it felt like lightning (later she would laugh at the comparison) pushed back as hard as her. she felt his tongue against her lips and welcomed him in. she moaned softly against the kiss. 

Thor moved suddenly carrying her out of the room, she laughed as they pulled away to breathe. pushing the door closed as they walked into Thor's room.

The team stood stock still, around the kitchen having walked in after a meeting with Captain America. the mission was the only recon so Thor wasn't needed. they looked at each other stunned. 

"did Darcy just kiss thor?"

 

"was he carrying her?" 

 

"they just went into his room...." 

"Thor is Darcy's soulmate," they looked up at Banner who was sitting at the table drinking tea. "they forgot I was here I think, they said each other's words. I could tell by the look on their faces, though this was not the development I expected. I would have thought Thor would have courted her first but... who knows" Banner simply left the room leaving the others still looking stunned. 

"so Darcy and thor..." 

"tony.. is ... thor's room..."

"sound proofed? yes. although i do suggest we call it a night" they all crowded intol the elevator.


	3. you are the strangest mortal, but i think the most beautiful one

Loki sat looking at the ceiling. as much as his brother stood up for him he knew the group would never trust him again. and to be perfectly honest he doesn't know what he expected anyway. he destroyed their city and threatened to destroy their planet. it would take more than flowers and an apology to make up for that. he looked down at his forearms he had forgone his usual garb going for something a bit more human. he was dressed in black suit trousers and a black shirt rolled up to his elbows. he usually kept his forearm covered the words that ran along the centre had always been a source of shame for him. they had come along much after he had become content with the idea of not having a soulmate. the words themselves didn't hold much hope for him 'they won't ever forgive you, but if you stop being such a dick they might try to understand you'. he pondered on the small fact that the words had gotten darker since he had come to the tower. he had assumed he was simply getting paler. he looked up as Darcy stepped into the room she looked him up and down and placed the tray of food on the table in the corner whilst Loki rolled down his sleeves.

"you cant stay in here feeling sorry for yourself" 

"I am not feeling sorry for myself, I am merely avoiding those who would see my head on a spike"

"you are so dramatic, they trust Thors judgement, he wants you to be accepted then slowly you might be"

"very slowly. Darcy, I can't change the things I did" 

"no you cant and you cant expect to be forgiven either. they won't ever forgive you but if you stopped being such a dick they might try to understand you. I'm trying to help you Loki." Loki stared up at her, there is no way she just... she... she is beautiful. he had always thought so, since he met her, seeing her that first night he thought she might be one of the finest creatures in the nine realms but he never wanted to...

"you are the strangest mortal, but I think the most beautiful one. certainly in the nine realms"

Darcy's mouth dropped open. LOKI? THE loki? god of mischief? GOD of mischief? I mean why was she complaining, he is handsome and charming and really attractive but... he destroyed new your he brought an army of aliens to make the world kneel... he was under the influence of that thing but... but he is Loki. how the fuck. it is just my luck that my soulmate is Loki the ridiculously sexy god of mischife. she put her head in her hands.

"ridiculously sexy?" Darcy looked up at the smug expression on Lokis face, she hadn't said that out loud had she...

"no, i don't think you did." Darcy watched as a realisation that mirrored hers spread over his face. they could read each other's minds. Darcy got up quickly and ran out o the room.

she ran out into the hall getting into the elevator 

"Jarvis gets me to my room asap, please. and don't let Loki follow me." she could taste his sadness on her tounge. she knew he wouldn't follow her. it hurt her head the sudden waves of emotions causing her to sprint to the sink in her bathroom. she threw up, her head spinning. she heaved looking at her face in the mirror. grabbing at her hair she turned struggling to look at the back of her neck where the neat handwriting adorned her skin. it was the darkest it had ever been. she felt like she was going to throw up again. 

"Miss Lewis," Jarvis' voice sounded quieter than normal. she smiled at the gesture. "Miss Lewis I'm sorry to bother you but Miss Foster wishes to speak with you" 

"doesn't she have permission to enter here?" 

"yes usually she had permission but due to your state of panic I thought it best to ask"

"thank you, Jarvis, that's really kind can you let Jane in please" 

"of course miss Lewis" darcy splashed water on her face and looked into the mirror putting her hair down carefully. she heard the door open and took a deep breath. 

"Darcy? are you okay?" Darcy walked slowly into the bedroom where Jane was standing. jane looked her over.

"are you alright?"  
"um yeah I think so... how did you know to come down here?" 

"Loki got Jarvis to alert me that you were upset and come over here"

"Loki?"

"he said you were extremely upset and needed me to ground you"

"Jane think about that"

"wait.. how did he know...."

"HE IS MY FUCKING SOULMATE" Jane sat down heavily, and then got up immediately and drew Darcy into a tight hug. 

"we are going to go and see Thor," Darcy looked questioningly at Jane, " Jarvis tells Thor I am bringing Darcy up to talk to him"

The two women walked quickly to the elevator walking in and being brought surprisingly quickly up to the floor where Thor and Jane live. janne took Darcy by the hand squeezing hard and pulled her into their room. thor was pacing around their sitting room, he looked at them as they entered. 

"Shield sister are you alright?"

"I'm okay Thor" she looked at her feet and squeaked as she was lifted by Thor into a tight hug.

"dear shield sister, something has happened please tell me, what is wrong?" He put her down gently looking at her with gentle eyes. Darcy paced again... how could she tell him, how would she explain... closing her eyes she made her decision.

"Loki is my soulmate" Thor boomed with laughter. 

"Lady Darcy! Oh, My dear shield sister I am so happy for you both" Darcy's eyes snapped to Thor's face. he was grinning wide. 

"we must celebrate this wonderful occasion, but I must ask why are you not with him now?" at the lost look on her face Thor took her by the hand. "my brother has done a great many terrible thing many of which I will never forgive him for but I believe he has changed. my brother in his heart is not a bad man. he has been corrupted in the past b jealousy and greed but he is capable of being loving. you should not fear my brother's affection, after all, you two are made for each other. Darcy took a deep breath. 

"he can... um, read my mind..." she looked at her feet. 

"of course he can! many soulmates have a level of a psycic link, I cannot read my dearest Janes thoughts but I can feel her emotions even from a great distance" Jane smiles over at Thor and he returns it warmly. "you should face him mighty shield sister, you both deserve the love".


	4. я бы дал тебе небо (i would give you the sky)

Darcy lay snuggled against Natasha as they watched a movie, Clint was on leave so they were alone. something was a little different in the air. 

The movie was playing but they weren't listening. 

Nat was focusing on the way darcy's onesie clung to her body. 

Darcy was fixated on the way nats fingers traced along her hip gently. 

Nat looked down at the beautiful woman laid out on the couch with her... she made her decision based on the shiver that ran down the other woman's back as she gently toucher her hip. 

"Darcy?" 

"ye-" her words were cut off by Natasha lips pressed to her own. fuck she had dreamt about this for weeks. this glorious deadly warrior capturing her lips like she was air. 

Natasha bit back a moan as she melted against the smaller woman. her lips tasted like cherries god she had wanted this for weeks, she had been having these dreams since she first met Darcy a few weeks ago. she needed this and as she felt the woman beneath her push back into the kiss, she decided this maybe wasn't enough. gently pulling the woman upright with her. pulling back from the kiss she looked into Darcy's eyes.

"do you want this?" Natasha looked seriously into Darcy's eyes, the intention was clear in her flaming gaze. 

Darcy looked up into the burning eyes of the woman in front of her "please Natasha" 

Sweeping her up in her arms Natasha carried Darcy to her room. balancing the woman who was slowly kissing a trail up her neck on one arm she pushed open the door to her room and quietly asked Jarvis to look the door in between deep kisses from the woman in her arms. nat carried Darcy into her bedroom and laid her out on her bed stepping back to admire the beautiful woman before her. darcy propped herself up on her elbows and admired the assassin. god, she is beautiful they thought almost simultaneously. a smirk crept over darcy's lips and sitting up she pulled her shirt off and undid her belt. she looked challengingly at Natasha.

"come and get me Nat" Darcy smirked confidently as the redhead pulled off her top and stripped off her leggings. her eyes tearing over Natasha's body she barely recognised the movement as Natasha leapt over caging her body. consuming her lips again Natasha licked into her mouth, sharing the air they breathed as they moaned against each other. resting against her elbow with her hand tangled in darcys hair Natasha ran her hand down the length of darcys body. 

 

"come on Natasha, give it to me" Natasha moaned into her ear as she licked at it. 

"я бы дал тебе небо" Natasha moaned. Darcy gasped. The words on the skin under her breast tingled. she looked into the older woman's eyes.

"I could never have dreamed of anything this perfect" Natasha stopped abruptly as the skin behind her ear tingled. 

"Oh Darcy" she kissed her hard and passionately.... it was going to be a wonderful night!


	5. Chapter 5

Clint wasn't paying attention. the last mission hadn't gone well. he always hated when his hearing showed him up and today had been the worst. he hadn't heard the gunshot when it went off and he was too busy pulling someone out of the rubble to notice the bullet ricochet toward him where it glanced across his waist. it hurt like a bitch but it wasn't too bad. now he was limping back to his room from medical looking at his phone. he quickly signs sorry as he bumps hard into someone. someone who grabs his shoulder and turns him to look at her. 

 

Are you okay? the girl signs fluently. yeah, he signs back quickly, then he stops and looks at her. its darcy, janes assistant a beautiful bubbly girl he sees sometimes carrying trays of drinks to drag the scientists up and fed. Best friends with Thor. She is signing something to him again. he watches as she repeats the signs slightly slower. " I can't believe you of all people aren't looking where you are going, been a bit of a theme has it?" she says pointing to his hand gripping his side, his breath stutters. 

they were weird words to grow up with "been a bit of a theme has it?" they didn't really seem to make sense. the handwriting was so clear and quick he had always assumed they would be from a therapist or something. It wasn't a phrase he was familiar with although seeing as they were his words maybe it was to other people... 

 

he realizes once again he hasn't said anything back. He signs back "you can sign?" 

"of course I can" 

"there is no of course about it" 

"well someone has to know, you know in case of emergencies" 

" so you are the other deaf avenger" he signs laughing at his own joke. he watches as she goes pale, all the color falls from her face. she looks terrified. he watches as she turns and runs away getting into the elevator before he can even ask what he said wrong. 

he knows exactly what he said. The blood thunders through his body. he rubs the back of his neck where the words are inked indelibly into his skin. he looks around at the white walls of the corridor blankly. his side sparks with pain. Slowly he drags his bedraggled form into his room sliding down the wall as the heartbreak floods his psyche. 

"Jarvis" he whispers hoarsely into the dark of the room. 

A projection lights up on the wall in front of him. he smiles at the clever invention Tony has created after realizing how hard it was to contact a deaf guy using sound.

"What can I do for you Mr. Barton?" appears on the wall. 

"Can you get Nat for me?" Clint says the words catching in his dry throat. 

"of course Mr. Barton" the AI's reply fades. 

A few minutes later and Nat opens the door the beam of light starkly bright against the soft lighting of the room. 

" you okay Barton?" she asks closing the door and sliding down next to him. 

"Darcy is my soulmate." He says amusedly, almost to himself. 

 

Natasha just looks at him. 

"she is my soulmate and she ran away from me" Clint smiles as the tears gather in his eye. " I said her words and she turned and ran" he chokes on the words as the force their way out of his chest. 

"Clint, I don't know what to say" 

"then don't Nat" the resignations in the words pull at nats heartstrings as she moves towards him. she pulls him to rest against her. 

They sat like that for a while tears slipping unbidden from Clint's tired eyes.

Jarvis' projection appears suddenly, "Mr. Barton, Miss Darcy has requested for you to meet her in the 9th-floor sitting room" it reads. "Ms. Romanoff is welcome to come too" 

"thank you, Jarvis, please let Darcy know we will be there in a few minutes" Nat turns and looks at Clint. Moving quickly she pulls him to his feet and walks him to the bathroom. she makes him sit on the counter and she turns the lights on. "Clint, she panicked, I'm sure you felt it too the momentary fear. I don't know for sure but she probably just needed a moment to collect herself. you have no idea how much Rhodey freaked out when he realized Bucky was his soulmate, they fought each other. do you remember and Steve and Thor had to pull them off each other?" Clint grinned. "everyone deals with meeting their soulmate differently. so we are going to go up there and talk to her." Clint nodded smiling. he turned around and washed his face whilst Nat found some painkillers and a glass of water.


End file.
